Keffy Night In
by leKarmaPolice
Summary: Uber fluffy one shot about a quiet night with the girls. I dunno why but I love nerdy!Katie. Hope you do too. Please read and review


**A/N: Just another one shot that came to mind. Hope you like it. Please review after. Thanks!**_  
_

_Keffy Night In_

"You're late. But why am I not surprised?"

Effy was greeted by a pyjama-clad Katie at the door. Katie still looked gorgeous, with her dark burgundy hair falling casually from the loose ponytail Katie confined them in and a sassy but loving smile painted across her face. Her reading glasses were perched on the tip of her button nose. A ghost of a genuine smile appeared on Effy's lips as she wordlessly leaned into Katie and nudged the glasses up with her nose then brushed her lips lightly onto the smaller girl's. She entered the flat that the Fitch sisters shared and shrugged off her coat as Katie closed the door behind her.

"I had to look hot for our date. You know it takes a ridiculous amount of time to look like you don't care. Are you gonna change soon?"

"Eff, we're not going out…I told you I just wanted to hang out."

"Well you know we could still go out…? You sure you just wanna have a boring night in? The weather's not that shit today, actually. I think you'll really like the outdoors tonight." Effy rambled on.

"Nah Eff, I'm sure. I just want you, me, the couch, and the telly for tonight, alright? Maybe next time, babes."

"Really _really_ sure you don't want to head out?" The brunette looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure, Eff. But next time, definitely."

Effy let her shoulders drop. She was really looking forward to this date. It was going to be their first official date, and whether Effy wanted to admit it or not, she really wanted to impress Katie. She planned a "spontaneous" route around town and wanted to take Katie to a secluded part of the bay for a meal. She even cooked them an exquisite and brutally elaborate course that she left with Cook. The boy was supposed to "accidentally" bump into them mid-route on their date. Effy entrusted him with a rented cycle rickshaw that will be their form of transportation. She managed to convince Cook to wait for them and then drive them around with a promise that he can have any leftovers from their meal and the cases of beer she stashed in the basket with the food. The boy immediately agreed; with hidden intentions of catching the two lovebirds sneak a kiss or two. Cookie can't really say no to a chance of witnessing a little lezza action, especially if they were two people he really cares about.

But now her plans were ruined so she defeatedly punched buttons on her phone to inform Cook that he can have the meal and the booze. The ecstatic response came immediately, with a side comment of "**I c u an' ur bird decided to skip all the nonsense and get 2 the lovin' at her place instead, eh? Nice one, Eff ;p**"

Effy rolled her eyes and was about to type a witty reply when Katie snatched the phone from her hands.

"Nuh uh. No phones tonight babe, it's just you and me. These nights are rare so we better appreciate it, yeah?"

Katie planted a soft kiss on Effy's cheek. She moved to leave but the taller girl captured Katie's cheek with her hand and guided her back to her lips. She firmly planted her mouth on Katie's and the older twin reciprocated enthusiastically. The sadness Effy was feeling moments ago dissolved and was replaced by the blissful thought that she can do this with Katie anytime and anywhere. Katie was hers and she was Katie's. She didn't need a date to prove that. Although it would have scored her some major points in Katie's book. She decided that she'll just try another day, maybe make it more special for her girlfriend.

They parted with a contented sigh. Katie was beaming at the eagerness of her girlfriend tonight. She snuck another chaste kiss on Effy's lips before she tugged on the brunette's hand and led them to kitchen. There were pots and pans scattered carelessly on the counter and the vague smell of turkey piqued Effy's interest.

"What smells good?"

Katie turned and smirked. "Takeaway."

Effy chuckled lightly, "By the looks of it here, I would have thought you actually made something. But should have known your lazy ass couldn't tear yourself away from your copy of Heat to make sure you haven't set anything on fire."

"No, I did try though! I wanted to make pasta or something like that. I was waiting for the water to boil…and then…Did you know how fucking long it takes for water to boil? So I just dumped the pasta in and waited more… but I guess I might have dozed off and when I woke up there were no more water in the pot and all the pasta were stuck together. I could have done it though. I'll show you, next time I'll feed you. It will be the best fucking meal of your life."

Effy couldn't hold back her laughter and walked over to the sink to witness the results of Katie's disastrous cooking.

"I wanted to surprise you. And impress you… But the fucking water…takes forever. Stupid pasta—it was all ridiculous."

Effy shut Katie up with a kiss. They both smiled into it and broke apart.

"Well anyway I got us some sandwiches and chips from the store. We still have some crisps and wine here too, if you want some. Here, help me with the plates, will you babes?"

Effy reached up the cupboards for the plates and handed them to the smaller girl. Katie prepped the food onto hers and Effy's plates, cutting the sandwiches diagonally and dumping a generous amount of chips onto the side. Effy wandered off and observed the place.

This was the new flat Emily and Katie moved into a month ago. Although it already seemed everything was in place and the apartment had a homely, cozy atmosphere to it. The cabinets were organized a bit too meticulously (probably Katie's doing) and the fridge was also thoroughly kept, each twin having one side to themselves. Effy walked to the living room where Katie had set each of their plates. She studied the carefully arranged CDs by the radio and noticed the calendar hanging on the wall. There were two types of ink coloring the paper, and it intrigued Effy that the twins were this anal about planning.

She looked at today's date and smiled. On top, Emily's familiar scribble with glittered green ink said "Naomi gets back :D." While below, Katie's neat scrawl in pink reads "Keffy night in."

She studied the rest of the writing on the calendar. Most of the green ink involve something about "Naomily." Some are "Naomily movie night" or "Naomily w/ Cook lunch" or "Naomily w/ KFF shopping." She assumed that "Naomily" meant Naomi and Emily and chuckled lightly. She liked that name; she thought it was fitting for them to have their own portmanteau. It was pretty cute.

She was kind of surprised when she felt strong, slender arms envelop her from behind but soon relaxed into them. Katie had to peek over Effy to see what has got her girlfriend so engrossed.

"Oh, ha shit. Didn't think you would read that…"

Effy turned around to catch Katie blushing. "So we're _Keffy_ now, are we?" Effy teased her still beet-red lover.

"Well that's much easier to write than "Katie and Effy." Besides, Ems and I only use those when we're writing in that thing, since we couldn't get a bigger one. The spaces are tiny, you know."

"Nah, I actually kind of like it, to be honest. It's sweet."

"So you don't mind?"

"No of course not, use it as much as you like." Effy had leaned down to kiss the tip of Katie's nose.

"Okay good. Well I've got the food ready and the DVD's in the player, so…?" Katie extended her hand for Effy to take.

Effy slipped her hand into Katie's as she eyed the title screen on the TV. "Game of Thrones?"

Katie smiled widely, "yeah I just got the first season, so I figured we could watch it together." Katie then looked at Effy shyly. She was waiting for a confirmation from the taller girl since she doesn't really know if Effy likes watching these types of shows, or if she would just tolerate it because it was Katie's request. She didn't really have anything else planned but she just really wanted to cherish the time she gets alone with Effy in her own flat. Usually Naomi and Emily would have the place and Katie would go over to Effy's or they would just go out and spend time together. Quiet nights like this were rare for the couple.

So Effy pulled Katie with her on the couch and pressed play. "Alright then, let's see if this one's better than that one series of Doctor Who…"

"Oh come on! Christopher Eccleston was brilliant! More people need to recognize him since he was a great Doctor." Katie argued as she snuggled into Effy's side. The brunette lazily stroked the smaller girl's back.

"Meh, I just didn't like the blond girl. I thought she was too clingy."

"But it was good, wasn't it?"

Effy sighed but chuckled, "yeah it was. Oh the things I do for you and your nerdiness." She dramatically rolled her eyes and turned back to the telly.

/

"Woah, that is a fucking huge deer…" Effy commented quietly.

"No baby that's a stag. Now_ shh_." Katie shushed her curious girlfriend.

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"Yeah but the stag is the sigil of House Baratheon, the house the King Robert is in. He's the ruler in King's Landing right now, b-t-dub. And now see that? There's also a dead direwolf, the sigil of the Starks, those people. And they're both dead. This is actually a great scene babes, there's foreshadowing and metaphor. There's depth and shit… And look! Puppies!"

Katie animatedly broke down scenes for Effy, explaining rather elaborately hidden meanings or insights that the older twin had thought of the first time she watched the show. This made Effy smile. She loved hearing Katie talk passionately about the things she was interested in. Katie was actually really intelligent and insightful. She just chose not to reveal it more times since she thinks that intelligence is more Emily's forte. She believes that out of the four of them—among Naomi, Emily, Effy, and herself, she was probably the "stupidest" book wise. Effy hated the fact that Katie thought that. Effy didn't think that she should worry about trivial things like that. Katie would only nod and agree but Effy knows that it would still bother her. But Effy loved it when Katie let go of all her inhibitions and just set herself free. She didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone else. She didn't care that she's currently sat at home on a Friday night in her pyjamas with her reading glasses still on and with Elizabeth fucking Stonem watching a "nerd show" while eating cold sandwiches and stale chips. She just allowed herself to do what she wanted to do, say what she wanted to say, and feel what she wanted to feel.

Effy smiled fondly at the small girl curled up beside her as the television continued to drone on. She was more intrigued about the way Katie was completely captivated with the program than the actual show itself. She noticed the little quirks that  
Katie had developed while watching something truly engrossing. Katie would often scrunch her nose in disgust for a brief second to show that she did not approve of the current scene. Or she would knit her eyebrows when she doesn't completely understand what was going on. At one time Katie became so lost that Effy had to reach across and physically smooth her eyebrows back with her thumb. Katie would also tut or click her tongue when she sees something she _strongly_ disagrees with. Effy became enthralled with the way the other girl expresses so much with just so little movements.

"Uggh, this part…God."

Effy was broken from her trance when Katie actually said something instead of just shaking her head or clicking her tongue. There were pants and grunts coming from the telly and Effy just thought it was one of the overdone sex scenes that the programme showcases _so fucking much._ Effy turned her head to the TV and sees a little boy with dark hair hanging on from the side of a wall of some tower or something. The camera then pans to a couple fucking. It seems that it was the popular blonde knight from the other house, Effy remembers. The woman still had her head down as she was being taken from the back, but her grunts were very animated. The woman looked up and the face of the queen was then revealed.

"Oh, isn't that the queen? And her…wait that's her brother isn't it?" Effy questions, showing off the fact that she has been paying attention to Katie's show.

"Ugh yeah. Can't seem to stomach this part. There's a reason why incest is illegal."

/

"That little shit is really whiney. I don't like him." Effy states childishly.

Katie sniggers and kissed Effy's neck. They just finished the part where Ned had to execute Lady because Joffrey demanded it. Effy thought that was the worst part of the show so far, and of course Katie thought so too. "Yeah babes, you and everybody else who has already watched the show. But I really like how the actor plays him. It's very intense that you almost believe that he's real and you wanna know where he lives so you can dump a big load onto his porch for doing such incredible acting. But yeah he's a giant prick. Good job for pointing that out, hun."

"Yeah I really don't like him. He can join that Theon bloke in the fiery depths of hell. I like the little girl though. Arya, is it? She was the one sword fighting with the butcher's boy right?" Effy was rewarded with a proud nod from Katie.

"Yeah I like her. She's feisty."

Katie giggled, "yeah you seem to like that type, eh?" She sent Effy a flirtatious wink. Effy wasted no time reaching for the remote on the table and pressing pause. She then threw the remote across the room and climbed on top of the purple-haired girl.

"I'd be damned if we miss a second of this but _this_ cannot wait."

She smirked as she claimed Katie's lips with her own.

/

Several hours later, Katie and Effy are sprawled lazily on the couch, nearing the end of the last episode. Their eyes were trained on the television, watching carefully and attentively as Daenerys emerged from the flames, stark naked with the baby dragons around her. Katie glanced at Effy from the corner of her eye, noting the shock and amazement present in her eyes. The smaller girl smiled and pecked Effy's cheek.

"Well that was it. Thanks babes, maybe if I get the second season on DVD we can have another marathon. I'll pack you some food for home, you must still be hungry."

As if on cue, Effy's stomach uncharacteristically let out a low grumble. "Yeah, must have been too distracted with the show…and some other _stuff._"

Katie giggled as Effy moved behind her and rubbed her cold nose onto Katie's neck. "I had fun though. I really did. That was great, can't wait to do it again."

Katie turned to kiss Effy squarely on the mouth then immediately went back to fixing some leftovers for the other girl to take. "Good. I had fun too. Didn't think you would like that show but it's great that you did."

"Yeah really didn't expect to like it that much. But fuck it right?" Effy shouted from somewhere in the living room. It seems like she wandered off there as soon as Katie turned her back from the taller girl.

Katie meets Effy by the front door and hands her the pack of food she prepared. "Thank you, again. Really, I love having nights like this. Thanks." She proceeded to plant small kisses onto Effy's cheek and pulled the brunette in for a lingering hug.

Effy simply smiled and said, "anytime babe. And I checked your calendar and looks like you're free next Friday also. So I decided we're having another quiet night in okay?"

She leaned in for a last kiss while Katie looks confused but spectacularly amused. "Okay then…" She whispers as she watches Effy's back as she walks away.

/

Katie was cleaning up the kitchen and the living room after Effy had left a while ago. She was almost done with everything and headed to return the DVD box back to hers and Emily's DVD collection. She caught sight of the calendar and noticed that for next Friday, the previously empty box now read (in Effy's undeniably neat writing with electric blue ink) "Naomily better stay the fuck away for the night. Keffy night in"

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She was grinning like an idiot when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Her smile only grew wider as she saw Effy's name flashing on the screen, signifying a text message. She held her breath and opened the message, not entirely sure why she was nervous or excited.

**Went to the nearest open video shop and found out season two isn't out in DVD yet. Bummer. But I will download it when I get home. Lov u babe- Eff**

Katie giggled. She loved the fact that this could be another thing she can share with Effy. They can bond more with things like these. She didn't have much time to dwell on more of her thoughts as her phone buzzed one more time. She read the text and was admittedly confused. She was so confused that her eyebrows stayed knitted together for quite a while.

**IDK why this bothers me so much but I couldn't get it out of my head for some reason. But Gendry looks REALLY familiar…- Eff**


End file.
